The Pokémon Journey
by ShadowMere28
Summary: Follow the adventures of 3 young children through the Pokémon World. Friendships will be made, love will bloom & gyms will be defeated. This is: The Pokémon Journey.
1. The Dream

A young boy, known as Oliver (Modelled off of Red) was lying in bed. Fast asleep. The bed was really comfy, & soft. He didn't want to open his eyes. He just couldn't. Suddenly a roar was heard, waking him up. Everything was dark. No colour at all.

"Weird." Oliver said to himself

Then he looked at what he was lying on, & to his shock, there was nothing. He was floating. On nothing. In nothing.

"Okay?" Oliver tried to process all of this

Then, the roar was heard again. Oliver started to panic. Suddenly a giant black dragon appeared!

"WHAT?!" Oliver panicked seeing this strange creature

Then, the creature turned at him, roared & went in for a meal! Oliver covered his face in fear.

"OLIVER!"

Oliver sat upright. He looked around, it was his room. Everything was there; the bed, the posters, the merchandise, the TV-

"OLIVER!"

Oliver had a mini heart attack. He turned, it was his brother: Gary Ketchum (Modelled after Gary).

"Oh, it's you Gary." Oliver sighed

"Havin' a good dream?" Gary asked

Oliver sighed "More like a nightmare."

"Black dragon again?" Gary asked

"Yeah." Oliver answered "That thing is haunting me!"

"Dreams can't do that." Gary stated

"That's what you think." Oliver argued

"You think it's a prophecy?" Gary asked "That kinda stuff only happens in the movies."

"True." Oliver admitted

Gary sat down next to him.

"But, it is weird why that nightmare always happens."

"It must mean something." Oliver stated "Otherwise, why keep having it?"

"You've gotta point there." Gary said

"BOYS, BREAKFAST'S GETTING COLD!" A voice shouted

"I guess we should go." Oliver suggested

"I am getting pretty hungry." Gary agreed

"Let's go!" Oliver ran downstairs

Gary sighed "Typical Oliver."

He followed after him.

**After Breakfast**

The brothers put their bowls down.

"Aaahhhh." Oliver loved every bit of his cereal "Delicious!"

"So anyway." Their Mum/Mom (For you 'Muricans) started

Both Oliver & Gary started listening. The Mum/Mom's name was Delia Ketchum (Modelled after Delia Ketchum).

"Tomorrow is finally the day that you boys & Clover (Leaf) get your starter Pokémon from Prof. Oak!" Delia announced

They gasped.

"REALLY?!" They both yelled

"And, here's something even better." Delia said

"What?" Oliver & Gary both wondered what could be better

"There's no-one else there!" Delia announced "Meaning, you 3 get not only first, but only pick!"

They both gasped again, not exactly better, but cool just the same.

"YES!" They both were very excited

"You'd better get some sleep before the big day!" Delia ordered

"Ok!" They both agreed

**That Night**

Delia was rummaging around, when she found a picture. She picked it up, & stared at it. She instantly felt a tear.

"I wonder if I should tell them? She asked herself


	2. Pick your Starters

**19th July (My birthday) 10:30**

Oliver & Gary were still sleeping. Gary's bed was green, while Oliver's was red. They had already picked out what their starter Pokémon would be; Oliver had chosen the Fire-type: Charmander, while Gary had chosen the Grass-type: Bulbasaur.

"RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" Went the alarm clock

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The boys fell out of their beds, completely in shock

The sat up, clutching their heads in pain.

"OOOOOWWWWW!" Oliver moaned

Gary smirked "Tell me about it."

"Why was it set to THAT LEVEL OF NOISE?!" Oliver complained

"Don't ask me." Gary complained

"Why not?" Oliver asked

"BECAUSE IT WAS MUM WHO SET IT!" Gary snapped

Oliver looked over the clock. It showed 10:30.

"AT 10:30?!" Oliver complained

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME?!" Gary attacked

"BECAUSE MUM'S AN IDIOT!" Oliver shouted

"Why don't you say that to my face?!"

Gary & Oliver turned, to see Delia standing there! Gary smirked, while Oliver panicked.

"WHY YOU!" Delia started "IF I WAS YOU'RE MOTHER, I WOULD-"

Suddenly she covered her mouth, realising what she just said. The boys didn't understand.

"What?" They both asked

Then the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell." Delia thought

"It must be Clover!" Oliver rushed to the door, while Gary sat there

"What did you mean by that?" Gary asked

"Come on, Gary." Delia started "It's you're 13th birthday (You need to be 13 instead of 10 in this version)! Go get your first Pokémon."

Gary sighed "When we get back, you've got some explaining to do."

Gary walked downstairs as Delia stared after them. When they left she started crying.

"Why did I bring that up?" She moaned

**Outside**

The door closed as Oliver & Gary walked outside into Pallet Town: their home-town. In Pallet Town there was a total of 2 houses: one for the Ketchum's & one for the Sketchitt's (I plan to include Tracey somehow in this).

"So, let's go to the lab!" Clover ordered

Clover was a hyper, fun-loving girl. She basically takes everything from her big brother: Tracey Sketchitt (He will make an appearance sometime).

"Fine." Gary & Oliver said

"Why were you's so late?" Clover asked

"Slept in." Gary answered

"Oh." Clover said

"We going to get our starters?" Oliver asked

"I've already got mine!" Clover announced

"Wow!" Oliver gasped

"Let's see then." Gary ordered

"Alright." Clover accepted

From behind her, came a little blue turtle.

"This is Squirtle!" Clover introduced

"Cool!" Oliver said

"Good choice." Gary admitted

Clover giggled "Thanks!"

"Can Gary & Oliver Ketchum, please come to my lab for their starters." Oak's voice echoed through the microphone

"We gotta go!" Oliver announced

"I'll wait here." Clover said

"See ya!" Gary waved goodbye, as he & Red walked to Oak's lab

**Professor Oak's Lab**

Gary & Oliver walked into the lab. The lab was filled with shelves, that were also filled with Pokéballs. In the centre, there was a table with 2 Pokéballs on it.

"That must be our new Pokémon!" Oliver announced

"And right you are!"

Gary & Oliver turned to where that voice came from, & saw a familiar face.

"Hi, Professor Oak!" Red waved

"Hey." Gary added

Oak smiled

"I can only assume you've already met my granddaughter's new Pokémon (Yes, Clover & Tracey are Oak's grandchildren), am I wrong?" Oak asked

"Yep!" Oliver answered

"We did." Gary added

"So, do you wanna pick your starters?" Oak asked

"YEAH!" Oliver was really excited

"I guess." Gary added

"Go & make a choice!" Oak ordered

They walked over to the table.

"Which ones are left?" Gary asked

"Well..." Oak started

He walked over to the Pokéballs, & threw them into the air.

"GO!" Oak ordered

The Pokéballs opened, & revealed: Charmander & Bulbasaur.

"Pick whichever one you want!" Oak ordered

The boys walked over to them.

"CHAR, CHAR!" Charmander tried to sound useful (Awwwwww)

"BULBA, BULBA!" Bulbasaur tried to copy

"I PICK CHARMANDER!" Oliver announced

"CHAR, CHAR!" Charmander jumped into Oliver's arms, & started to hug him

"Awwwww." Oliver already knew he'd made the right choice

"I guess that means..." Gary started "BULBASAUR, I CHOOSE YOU!" Gary announced

"BULBA!" Bulbasaur jumped into Gary's arms

Gary giggled.

Oak laughed "It looks like your Pokémon love you already!"

"Yep!" Oliver confirmed

"I guess." Gary added

"Well..." Oak started

He walked over to a drawer, & pulled out 10 Pokéballs & 2 Pokédexes. He gave 5 Pokéballs to Oliver & a Pokédex.

"Thanks!" Oliver thanked

Oak nodded, then turned to Gary. He gave him 5 Pokéballs & a Pokédex.

"Thanks." Gary thanked him

Oak nodded, & faced them both.

"I'm not going to give you your starters Pokéballs, okay?" Oak said "I want you to walk & bond with them, can you do that?"

"Yep!" Oliver confirmed

"Alright!" Gary answered

Oak smiled "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Oliver said

"I'll try my best!" Gary answered

"Now, I think you should go & show Clover!" Oak ordered

"Alright!" Red accepted

"Thanks for the Pokémon!" Gary shouted back

Oak smiled "Anytime!"

Oliver & Gary ran off.


End file.
